From DE 198 31 133 A1, a motor vehicle roof is known to comprise a base roof with roof lining. Within the base roof, a roof segment is provided that extends across the entire base roof and which can be swung out of the base roof. When closed, the roof segment aligns itself with the surface of the base roof. When it is opened, the roof segment arranges itself essentially parallel to the starting position, in order to form a small gap between the roof segment and the base roof; this would allow for an equalization of pressure in the interior of the motor vehicle in the event of the release of one or more airbags.
The disadvantage of this type of motor vehicle roof is that the movable roof-segment involves a safety-critical building component which must not be hindered in its function. Particularly with large-capacity passenger vehicles such as vans, station wagons, or mini-buses, for example, this presents a disadvantage in that this sort of automobile is often used in order to transport objects; for example, they are used to transport luggage or bulky objects. For the functionality of a large-capacity passenger vehicle, in particular, it is therefore especially important that it be possible to transport objects on the roof. The ability to transport objects on the roof is, however, clearly impaired by a roof segment which is extendable in the case of an emergency; no objects can be transported in the vicinity of this roof segment for reasons of safety.
Therefore, at least object is to create a motor vehicle roof which improves the transportation of objects without significantly compromising safety. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.